


Proper

by Zofiecfield



Series: Kitchen Stories - Bly Manor - Short One Shots [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofiecfield/pseuds/Zofiecfield
Summary: Dani and Jamie have a "serious" conversation that leads to the kitchen counter (as all serious conversations should).
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Kitchen Stories - Bly Manor - Short One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057895
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Proper

“Dani,” Jamie said from the doorway, her face grave. “Love, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know, I know.” Dani, curled up on the couch with a book and a cup of tea, shifted back to sit up a little straighter. 

Jamie’s brow furrowed with concern. She walked over and perched on the edge of the couch at Dani’s feet. “You can’t keep going on like this. It isn’t right.” 

“But it’s so silly,” Dani protested, softly, absentmindedly wrapping the tail of her tea bag around her finger. “I mean, Jamie, it makes no sense.”

“It’s a quality of life issue, Dani,” Jamie said, resting a hand gently on her knee. 

Dani rolled her eyes, ever so slightly, and raised the mug to her lips.

Jamie’s hand shot up to still her.

“Dani, please.” A final warning shot.

Dani held her gaze firmly as she took a slow sip, a giddy smile creeping around the edges of the mug.

“Jesus,” Jamie sighed, flopping back.

Dani chuckled, taking a second sip. Jamie groaned and flung an arm over her eyes to block out the image. Dani set the mug down carefully.

“Jamie,” she murmured, scooting closer. She traced her fingertips lightly across Jamie’s stomach, smiling all the more as Jamie’s hips responded to the touch, despite herself.

Dani slid one leg over Jamie’s lap, straddling her. She gently pulled the arm from Jamie’s face.

“Don’t look at me like that, Poppins. Not with what you’ve just done.”

Very slowly, without breaking eye contact, Dani leaned in.

With an inch to go, Jamie stopped her, palms firmly braced around her sides.

“You can’t kiss me now. I can’t bear it.” But already she was losing ground, a smile tipping up the corners of her mouth, thumbs sliding over Dani’s ribs of their own accord.

Dani’s eyes flickered with mischief. She tucked a curl behind Jamie’s ear before dragging the pad of one thumb slowly across Jamie’s bottom lip.

Instinctively, Jamie’s tongue darted out, catching the thumb as it passed.

“Fuck it,” she muttered, one hand flying up to pull Dani into a deep kiss. 

Dani grinned into the kiss and rocked her hips just to hear Jamie groan, just to feel Jamie relent all the more.

“Tastes disgusting,” Jamie said under her breath when they came up for air. No part of her body, from her fingertips digging into Dani’s thighs to the flush spreading across her cheeks, mirrored that sentiment in the least.

She shook her head ruefully, taking Dani in. “Don’t look so smug, Poppins. I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

Dani, one hand gripping Jamie’s wrist for balance, leaned back to pick up her mug from the little table. 

At the last moment, Jamie caught her with an arm around her waist, pulling her back. 

“That’s it,” she said, clipped. “Now you’ve done it.”

In one smooth motion, Jamie slid them forward and stood. Dani shrieked, wrapping her legs tightly around Jamie’s waist and catching a grip on the front of her shirt.

“To the kitchen,” Jamie shouted over Dani’s peals of laughter and chorus of _Jamie! You’re going to drop me! Jamie!_

Jamie set her down on the counter next to the stove, pulling her into a quick kiss. 

Dani tried to trap her there between her knees, tried to lure her in deeper, but Jamie chuckled and spun away.

“No, Dani, you brought this on yourself,” she said, only just barely managing to sound stern. “Now tell me, what’s the first step?”

Dani chuckled and leaned back on her palms, leaving her legs hanging wide over the edge of the counter. 

Jamie got distracted for a moment, eyes slipping up her thighs, up her chest, up to lips, now a little breathless. Dani grinned, sly and victorious, snapping Jamie back to the task.

“Nice try,” Jamie said, with the shake of a finger. “First step?”

“Boil the water in the kettle,” Dani relented. 

“Yes, good.” Jamie filled the kettle. The stove clicked and then caught. “And then what do we do?”

Dani waited until Jamie had turned around, waited until Jamie had met her eyes again. “Then we wait.”

Dani leaned forward and caught Jamie’s shirt, tugging her back in. 

Just as Jamie’s lips were about to touch her own, Dani whispered, “But the microwave would be so much faster.”

Jamie pulled her into the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, a little rough. Dani groaned and kissed her harder, scraping her nails through Jamie's curls.

“Take that back,” Jamie demanded, all authority lost as she melted into Jamie’s palm, now cradling the back of her head as lips traced the sharp edge of her jaw.

“It’s only for one cup of tea,” Dani murmured against her cheek. 

She bit Jamie’s earlobe and then whispered into her ear. “Just put the mug in the microwave for two minutes and throw in a tea bag. It’s tea, just the same.”

This was all a bit much for Jamie. Not the tea, appalling as the suggestion of a badly made cup of tea might be. 

No, it was the fingertips that slid under the hem of her shirt, which she could not remember untucking, and the tongue making a slow path down her neck that did her in.

At some point the kettle whistled, and no one cared. It was silenced hastily on their stumbling path to the bedroom, and given no second thoughts.


End file.
